Anthology of Souls
by Lord Nalthren
Summary: Many lives.. many tales... two swords involved in a conflict that influenced them all... but this all is a challenge to overcome when a much larger battle is about to be waged.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur I only own my OC's.**

AN: This is based off of my 'Create A Character' OC's from Soul Calibur III, Its a anthology of sorts. Two of which some maybe very familier with as they have appeared in my pokemon story in the Transformation Universe. Moro and Kitsune. Well Moro's origins came from Soul Cal III and she was added to the pokeverse on a whim and vis versa with Kitsune. Moro originally got her name from the wolf god in the Miyazaki film 'Princess Mononoke' and Kitsune got her name from Japanese fox spirits. Kitsune in this story or atleast when she is a adult looks similar to a human version of her pokemon self that is not yet introduced. (Spoiler XD), Moro however is a 'young version' of her human self. This was a concept done with jonseycat79 that her occupation during her youth was a ninja. So this plays around with that. The other characters shown will be Auric and Kai, two OC's who made a very brief debut in my first fic Clash of Souls. These two got killed in a grusome way at nightmares hands in the collesseum. and of course another Pokemon TF char who's origins stem from Soul Calibur: Evaglin. She is Aurics brother and her looks arent very different from her pokeself. So this is a side story of sorts now to Clash of souls which I am pleased to announce may get a revitalization. ^_^  
If you want to submit OC storys for chars you want to appear in Clash of Souls in side stories then by all means email me the document.  
This currently is a 'trial' deal so if I dont continue.. oh well. But hey, just something I wanted to pour out of my head.

Now.. as a friend of mine likes to quote OFTEN: 'here we.... go'

--

**-Tokyo Japan-**

_Darkness fell on the Morushi estate, The Morushi's were a respected family in the eyes of the japanese emperor for the longest time until the head of the Morushi clan Kiato Morushi went mad after touching a metal fragment of a sword and killed the Magistrate of the Kyoto province. That incident earned the Morushi's dishonor and a death warrant....._

Morota Morushi or known by her Ninja name 'Moro', was nervous as she fastened her armor on and put her black mask on for the first time since before her daughters birth. She knew the Samurai of the emperor were coming and she wouldnt let them kill her or her daughter. She walked to a small altar on the far side of her bed room where a box of two kodachi blades layed in red and gold scabbards. These were the legendary Kris Naga. Morota looked at them through the mask as if she was staring at the legendary sword she heard about during her travels. "I swore never to spill blood again after my daughters birth... but I must to protect her." She grabbed the blades and rushed to her daughters room.

On the other side of the Morushi estate Kitsane Morushi was curled up against the wall scared as she heard several noises that scared her. Instinctivly she held a Kunai knife her mother taught her how to wield to protect herself.  
"Mommy... where are you.."  
She buried her head into her knees and her very dark red hair covered her face.

Morota heard the gates to the estate beforced open and yells notifying her that her estate was under siege.  
With skills she gained from years of practice she jumped onto the roof and got to a vantage point where she saw everything.  
She saw several of her family members attack the samurai intruders with their own Katana's and kunai but they were overwhelmed too quickly by the elite soldiers of the Emperor.  
Morota grabbed her Kris Naga and jumped down on two samurai beheading them both before she reached the ground.  
"I retain my honor by killing those who wish me and my child harm.." She stated boldly as she sheathed one of the blades. "My lady morota.." She head a strained voice and saw a elder in her family laying against the wall with a sword in hand but his chest had a deep cut. "Elder Mosoa... I.." She rushed to him and tried to prop him up.

"M'lady.. take your daughter and leave japan.. its too dangerous... please...." Mosoa pleaded.  
Morota shook her head and her mask hid the tears that were falling. "No.. I cant.."

Mosoa put a hand on her shoulder pad. "Please.. just..." He died before he said his last word and fell to the side limp.  
She barely got up when two arrows impacted against the wall infront of her. She turned and saw two samurai aiming bows at her. "DIE TRAITOROUS WENCH!!" One of the samurai yelled as he fired again. Morota sliced both arrows in half and rushed at them in a blood frenzy killing them after slicing their heads off.  
"Kitsane.. I am coming.." She ran off.

Kitsane was still curled up and even more frightened when she heard the ruckas start up and soon she heard more footsteps and her door suddenly opened revealing a samurai with a look that only meant one thing. He was going to kill her.  
"No.. please.." she muttered.  
The samurai drew his sword and walked towards her. "Child or not.. your dead." He raised his blade up.  
"NO!!" Kitsane yelled as she threw the blade and it lodged itself firmly in the samurai's unprotected throat.  
The samurai sputtered and coughed up blood trying to speak. He dropped his sword and it landed with a clang as he tried to remove the blade but he was to slow and he fell to the ground dead.

Kitsane was shaking all over. She killed someone.

Morota arrived at her daughters room seeing her shaking over the dead samurai's body.  
"Kitsane!" She ran over and hugged her daughter. "Its ok dear.. you did what you had too.. quickly.. lets go.."

Morota took Kitsane away from the estate to a hill overlooking it and they watched as their home and family be burned down over something that was outside of their control...

Morota rummaged through her pack and pulled out the metal fragment that was the cause of this injustice. As she stared at it in the glow of the massive fire Kitsane tugged on her leg. "What is that mommy.."  
Morota clenched the metal in her hand and her hand seemed to glow a purple aura for a moment. "I dont know.. but I intend to find out..."  
Kitsane looked at her former home. "What can we do now mommy?, They tried to kill us."  
"We are going overseas to china dear.. I have a friend that can help us... but looks like I am going to train you to be a shinobi quicker then I anticipated..." Morota said smiling.

Kitsane nodded and stared at the fire one last time before her mother led her off.

--  
AN: Well whatcha think? I was basing alot off of Soul Edges fragments causing people to go crazy and i thought this would be best. Moro and Kitsune's names Morota and Kitsane were their 'civilian' names before the incident. So their later get refered to as Moro and Kitsune respectivly but i will still use them as Morota and Kitsane as to not confuse them with their pokemon counterparts.  
TRANS-UNIVERSE OC's FTW!!!!!!


End file.
